youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Sark
Mr Sark or simply, Sark (born Scott Matthew Robison) is a gameplay commentator, comedian, journalist, TV Host and Veteran. He started his professional career working on the popular gaming review show X-Play which ran on the G4TV network. After quitting his job at X-Play, Sark began working as host and Managing Producerhttps://youtu.be/fAT5MjwCAgI?t=86 listed as Managing Producer on Machinima's new channel, Machinima Respawn. He was later joined by co-hosts, Hutch ("Shaun Hutchinson") and SeaNanners ("Adam Montoya") The Early Years Sark is believed to have been born in 1976, after mentioning it on Respawn in late 2010.https://youtu.be/XgJyYyDigIU?t=3899 'I was born in 1976' Born in California to Mormon parents, Sark was raised to be a Christian from an early age, noting that he partook in a 'Mormon Mission' and one year, received a bible from his parents for Christmashttps://youtu.be/XgJyYyDigIU?t=4071. Sark described himself as being a 'nerd' in high school, saying that he 'wet the bed well into his late teens'https://youtu.be/XgJyYyDigIU?t=5428 peeing the bed. Pre G4 and Machinima Much of Sark's origins remain conjectural as he has offered several different, often contradictory stories of his life prior to gaming. Numerous references to his alleged actions in the Vietnam War suggest that Sark may have been born much earlier, later stating on his own channel that he was in fact born 'several centuries' ago.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ej0K8Wv260 12.20 minutes through After the release of the film 'Fight Club' (1999), Sark and his roommate hosted their own Fight Club in their house for several months, sustaining serious injuries in the process. Sark recalled how on one occasion he 'got kicked so hard in the face by a professional kickboxer' that 'bubbles blew out of his tear ducts' if he laughed too much.https://youtu.be/O9OiJFh9nLw?t=424 Sark's fight club Machinima Respawn Sark first appeared as the host of Respawn on 18 December 2009, originally styled as the 'Premier online destination for gameplay videos'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKWdt_u83nY&list=ELpTYN5kw-4eA Sark's debut. Originally intended as the sole host, shouting-out other gamers on the channel, the model was altered slightly when Sark was joined by fellow co-hosts, Hutch and later, SeaNanners at the beginning of 2010. During his time at Machinima, Hutch and SeaNanners came to regard Sark as their de facto 'mentor', Hutch later recalling in a vlog that Sark acted like an 'older brother'https://youtu.be/3WeKBCO6UyY?t=104 comments on sark to him. As a result, Sark came to be affectionately nicknamed 'Papa Sark' among the Machinima staff. Despite holding a relatively senior position (Managing Producer) and being considered Hutch and SeaNanners' 'boss', Sark was known to joke around and take part in hijinks around the office, creating a fun atmosphere that became a staple of Respawn videos. Over the years Sark, along with his co-hosts, was sent to many different gaming conventions, often abroad, to provide coverage of new and upcoming games. These included E3 , PAX , GamesCom and QuakeCon . SeaNanners and Hutch both left Machinima in early 2012, stating stress and in particular, a desire to focus on their personal channels as reasons for their departure. Consequently, fellow Gamer and Youtuber, APL Fisher was brought on board to fill the role of co-host, helping to develop new and existing shows such as Respawn Inbox and Radio Respawn. Sark and APL found immediate chemistry on screen, sharing comedic tastes and interests outside of the office, such as EDM. This newfound rapport between the two and their on-screen antics soon became a mainstay of the channel's output from then on. Over time, Respawn Inbox quickly evolved from its modest format as a show where the Respawn Crew would offer simple gaming news and advice to becoming, as Sark described, 'an improv show where people would send us in preposterous questions'https://youtu.be/0ej0K8Wv260?t=362 Inbox. Following the general trend of gaming videos on Youtube, Respawn's focus shifted away from gameplay and more toward the content creators' personality. Shows like Radio Respawn, Respawn Inbox, and Lunch in Progress all capitalized on this, featuring more 'vlog-type' videos and introduced new personalities such as Boruff, Mondo and Swing, who usually worked behind the camera. Sark decided to leave Machinima in April 2013, stating that his decision to leave the company was not one made lightly but he felt it was time to move on. Sark still continued to work on Respawn Inbox as a freelance host alongside APL until June 2013, when the series was canceled due to falling view counts. Since its cancellation the show has gained a strong cult following on Youtube, with fans requesting the show's return. Respawn Life Well known for his use of satire, Sark developed a number of colourful and often perverse alter-egos, throughout his time on Respawn. In particular, Sark professed himself to be a Vietnam Veteran, often suffering from PTSD-induced 'Vietnam Flashbacks'. Co-star, HollywoodAngels1983 also suffered from this condition. After Machinima Sark now streams on Twitch (themrsark ) and uploads gaming commentary to his personal Channel on YouTube (TheMrSark), often collaborating with fellow ex-hosts from Respawn; Hutch, Nanners, Tebjz and APL. He featured in episodes 6 and 8 of APL Fisher's 'Youtube Game' Series. Some of the more popular games on Sark's channel include Prop Hunt, The Hidden, and Sniper Elite: Nazi Zombie Army II. Personal life Sark currently lives in Los Angeles with his family. He and his wife met in college, and were married at some point in 2012 or 2013. Their first child and son, Atlas McClane Robison was born in mid 2014. Sark also has two cats (named Miles Davis and Charlie Bird) and enjoys reading fiction novels and watching movies in his spare time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ej0K8Wv260 Q+A w/ Sark On February 5th 2016, Sark announced that he and his wife would be expecting their second child, a baby girl, in the summer. Their daughter, Aurora Ember was born during the second week of June 2016, as stated on Sark's Instagram page. Trivia * 'Mr. Sark' is a reference to the character 'Sark' from the 1982 film, 'Tron", the 'Mr' was added when the name 'Sark' was taken on Xbox Live. * Sark's favourite film is 'Predator' (1987) References Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers